Lustig ist das Piratenleben
by MChrisH
Summary: Zorro rettet Tashigi das Leben und Tashigi muss akzeptieren, dass nicht alle Piraten schlecht sind, was ihre Karrierepläne etwas ändert...
1. Prolog

**Lustig ist das Piratenleben...**

Titel: Lustig ist das Piratenleben...

Teil: 1/?

Thema: One Piece

Genre: Eigene Serie, com

Rating:

Warnung: OOC

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören Eiichiro Oda und was weiß ich wem noch. Satoru ist mein eigener Charakter. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Summary: Zorro rettet Tashigi das Leben und Tashigi muss akzeptieren, dass nicht alle Piraten schlecht sind, was ihre Karrierepläne etwas ändert...

Author's note: Das hier ist meine erste OP-Fanfic. Regelmäßig guck ich die Serie auch erst seit Alabasta. Daher kann es sein, dass ich Dinge, in den vorherigen Folgen vorkomme verändere oder weglasse. Seht das dann einfach als ‚Dichterische Freiheit' oder so.

**Prolog**

Mühsam stemmte sie sich etwas hoch. Toll, einfach prima der Tag. Sie waren noch immer hinter der Bande des Strohhut-Jungen her, waren ihnen aber schon länger nicht begegnet. Diese verdammten Piraten waren einfach immer schneller!

Um ihre Vorräte aufzufrischen hatten sie diese Insel abgesteuert und sie war allein losgezogen um sich umzusehen. Das Schiff der Piraten, die Flying Lamp, hatte sie zwar nicht im Hafen gesehen, aber man konnte nie wissen.

Irgendwie war sie am Stadtrand in einem heruntergekommenen Viertel gelandet, dann aber dieser verfluchten Gruppe von Banditen in einer Seitenstraße in die Hände gelaufen. Sie hatte sich gewehrt und mehr als einer der Bande war dabei k.o. gegangen, aber gegen die Überzahl konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Inzwischen war ihr Schwert sonst wo in der Gasse und sie blutete aus ein paar kleineren Wunden, aber auch einer tiefen Wunde an ihrem Schwertarm.

Als sie aufsah, stand ein großer, muskelbepackter Mann, der wohl der Chef der Banditen war, vor ihr und spielte mit ihrem Schwert. „Also wirklich, Kleine, du solltest nicht so gefährliche Sachen mit dir herum tragen.", spottete er. „Du könntest dir damit wehtun!" Damit richtete er das Schwert gegen sie.

_Tashigi, jetzt ist es endgültig aus! Jetzt hilft dir nur noch ein Wunder._, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Und eben dieses Wunder erschien in Gestalt eines Mannes im Eingang zur Seitengasse. „Hey, legt euch gefälligst mit jemandem an, der sich wehren kann!", sagte er.

_Diese Stimme kenne ich doch._, dachte Tashigi noch, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Langsam kam Tashigi wieder zu sich. Ihr Kopf tat weh und sie fragte sich, wie viel sie am Abend zuvor getrunken haben musste, um diese Kopfschmerzen zu haben und noch dazu so etwas zu träumen. Es donnerte laut und obwohl sie die Augen noch geschlossen hatte, merkte sie, dass es direkt danach blitzte. _Seltsam. Warum wackelte das Schiff denn trotz des Sturms nicht?_, wunderte sie sich. Sie streckte eine Hand zur Seite um nach ihrer Brille zu tasten. Dabei glitt ihre Hand über Steinboden.

„Hier!", ertönte wieder die Stimme des Mannes und sie spürte, wie ihr ihre Brille in die Hand gedrückt wurde.

Diesmal war sie wach genug, um die Stimme schneller zuordnen zu können. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und starrte ihren Retter an. "Lorenor Zorro!" Sie wollte aufspringen und nach ihrem Schwert greifen, aber beides misslang, zum einen, weil der Schmerz in ihrem Arm sie zusammenzucken ließ, so dass sie halb aufrecht sitzen blieb, zum anderen, weil ihr Schwert nicht an ihrer Seite war.

"Aufstehen solltest du noch nicht!", bemerkte Zorro.

"Wo bin ich und wo ist mein Schwert?", fragte Tashigi bissig.

"Wir sind in einem verlassenen Haus am Stadtrand.", antwortete Zorro. Er griff neben sich, holte ihr Schwert hervor und gab es ihr. "Hier, der Typ konnte eh nicht mit umgehen."

"Was soll das Ganze eigentlich? Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte sie lauter.

"Oh entschuldige, dass ich dich gerettet habe. Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich auch gern unmächtig bei einem solchen Sturm draußen liegen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich hab auch Besseres zu tun.", entgegnete er sauer.

Tashigi blinzelte erstaunt. Zum ersten Mal sah sie sich um. Das Haus, in dessen einzigen Raum sie waren, war ziemlich klein und heruntergekommen. Hier lebte wohl schon lange keiner mehr. Als sie aus einem kleinen Fenster sah, sah sie, dass es draußen in Strömen regnete und gewitterte. "Warum hast du mich nicht einfach zu 'nem Arzt oder so gebracht? Dann hätten wir beide unsere Ruhe. Und überhaupt, ich wäre mit diesen Typen auch allein fertig geworden!"

Zorro sah sie amüsiert an. "Klar, ohne Waffe und ohne Bewusstsein besiegst du mal eben knapp über 'n Dutzend bewaffnete Männer." Er hielt kurz inne. "Dich zu 'nem Arzt zu bringen dürfte etwas schwer werden. Oder meinst du ein gesuchter Pirat wie ich kann einfach mit einer Verletzten durch die halbe Stadt laufen, in der nebenbei auch noch die Marine ist?"

Kurz herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, dann sagte Tashigi widerwillig: "Okay, stimmt. Aber warum hast du mir überhaupt geholfen?"

Zorro zuckte mit den Schultern. "Konnte dich ja schlecht den Banditen überlassen. Sieh es einfach als Dank dafür, dass du uns in Alabasta nicht verhaftet hast." _Was wohl auch der Grund ist, warum ich diesmal nicht sofort so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns gebracht hab._

Erschrocken schnappte Tashigi nach Luft. "D... du warst wach?", fragte sie. _Oh man, ich hätte heut gar nicht erst aufstehen sollen!_

Zorro nickte nur und lehnte sich gegen eine noch einigermaßen stabile Wand.

Tashigi setzte sich, diesmal langsamer, ganz auf und lehnte sich auch an die Wand. Dabei blickte sie zu ihrem Schwertarm und stellte überrascht fest, dass ihre Wunde verbunden war.

Wieder war es eine Weile still, wenn man von dem Sturm draußen absah und wieder war es Tashigi, die die Stille brach. "Warum bist du überhaupt Pirat geworden?", stellte sie die Fragen, die sie schon länger beschäftigte.

Zorro sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie mit ihm reden würde. "Längere Geschichte.", meinte er schließlich.

"Im Moment kann ich sowieso nichts machen außer hier sitzen. Also?"

Er war etwas irritiert von ihrem Verhalten, aber andererseits hatte sie Recht. Was anderes zu tun hatte sie eh nicht, warum also nicht? So begann er ihr zu erzählen, wie er auf Ruffy getroffen war und was sie bisher erlebt hatten.

Tashigi hörte erstaunt zu. Was Zorro da erzählte entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrem Bild von einer Piratenbande. Allerdings war die Bande des Strohhut-Jungen auch nicht gerade wie jede andere Piratenbande. Als Zorro geendet hatte, sprach sie ihre Gedanken aus.

"Es gibt eben solche Piraten und solche, genau wie überall. Oder willst du mir erzählen bei der Marine wären alle liebe, gute Leute, die nur die Menschen beschützen wollen ohne an Geld oder Ruhm zu denken?"

Tashigi wollte widersprechen, konnte aber nicht.

"Du solltest schlafen. Morgen wenn der Sturm vorbei ist geh ich zurück zu meiner Mannschaft und setz dich unterwegs ab.", meinte Zorro schließlich und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Tashigi sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, versuchte dann aber auch zu schlafen. Ein kühler Windstoss aus einem Fenster ließ sie frösteln und sie rutschte etwas näher an Zorro heran. _Hoffentlich ist er diesmal nicht wieder wach._, dachte sie noch, bevor sie auch einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte das Unwetter aufgehört. Tashigi rutschte nach dem Aufwachen sofort wieder etwas von Zorro weg, bevor dieser aufwachte. Sie hatte gehofft, alles sei nur ein Traum - ein ziemlich seltsamer, wie sie bemerkte - gewesen war.

Zorro wachte kurz nach ihr auf und stand auf. Abwartend sah er Tashigi an.

Die Schwertkämpferin versuchte ebenfalls aufzustehen, was ihr schließlich auch gelang. Sie stand zwar etwas wackelig, aber sie stand. Langsam machte sie einen Schritt nach vorn, nur um fast hinzufallen, hätte Zorro sie nicht am Arm festgehalten.

"So sind wir heute Abend noch hier!", seufzte Zorro. "Also wieder wie gestern." Und bevor Tashigi reagieren konnte, hatte er sie erneut hochgehoben.

"Hey, lass mich wieder runter!", schimpfte sie.

"Bitte, wenn du gerne hier bleiben willst. Irgendwann kommst du wohl allein hier raus oder jemand findet dich.", entgegnete Zorro ungeduldig.

Tashigi biss die Zähne zusammen und sah die gegenüberliegende Wand an. "Wehe dir, wenn uns jemand sieht!", sagte sie schließlich.

"Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor mich mit dir auf dem Arm sehen zu lassen.", erwiderte er und verließ das Haus.

Stumm lief Zorro mit ihr auf dem Arm durch die Straßen der Stadt, bis sie schließlich einen kleinen Nebenhafen sehen konnten, in dem die Flying Lamb vor Anker lag.

Auf ein paar Kisten, die von dem Schiff neben der Flying Lamb abgeladen worden waren, setzte Zorro Tashigi ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

Tashigi biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, dann streckte sie die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück. Bevor er fragen konnte, was los war, sagte sie: "Danke!"

Zorro war überrascht, was Tashigi aber nicht sah, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Er nickte und ging auf die Flying Lamb zu.

Die anderen hatten ihn schnell entdeckt und kamen ihm entgegen.

"Verdammt noch mal, Zorro! Wo warst du? Wir haben gesagt ein Tag! Von Nacht war nie die Rede! Was...", schimpfte Nami.

"Hab es nicht mehr vor dem Sturm zum Hafen geschafft.", unterbrach Zorro sie, während er weiter aufs Schiff zuging.

"Warst du zu besoffen um es im Sturm zu schaffen? Wir müssten schon längst weg sein. Die Marine ist nämlich hier.", redete Nami weiter.

"So?", entgegnete Zorro. _Ist mir ja überhaupt nicht aufgefallen._, ergänzte er in Gedanken sarkastisch.

Bald waren die sieben Piraten wieder auf dem Schiff und verließen den Hafen.

Tashigi sah dem Schiff nach. "Du weißt schon, dass ich euch eigentlich sofort melden müsste.", flüsterte sie. "Aber bis ich es zum Schiff schaffe, seid ihr eh nicht mehr zu sehen." Dann sah sie sich um. _Okay, irgendwie muss ich zum Schiff - oder wenigstens zu einem Arzt._, überlegte sie.

Zu ihrem Glück kamen gerade einige Männer von dem Schiff, auf dessen Kisten sie saß. "Hey, was machen Sie hier?", fragte einer der Männer.

"Ähm, ich bräuchte jemand, der mich zu einem Arzt bringt.", antwortete sie.

"Satoru, komm mal her!", rief einer der Männer, woraufhin ein etwas jüngerer Mann näher trat. "Bring sie zum Arzt hier in der Nähe und komm sofort wieder her. Wir haben nur zwei Tage, um diese Waren loszuwerden und neue zu kaufen. König Kobra wartet auf die Nahrungsmittel, die wir holen sollen."

Der junge Mann - Satoru - nickte und half Tashigi von der Kiste und beim Laufen.

_Wenigstens werde ich nicht schon wieder getragen._, dachte Tashigi. "Ihr seid von Alabasta?", fragte sie.

"Ja. Die Dürre ist zwar jetzt vorbei, aber es fehlt noch an Lebensmitteln.", antwortete Satoru.

Tashigi nickte verstehend. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran.

Bald darauf erreichten die beiden eine Arztpraxis. "Also dann, ich muss wieder zurück zum Schiff. Gute Besserung!", wünschte Satoru.

Tashigi nickte.

Der Arzt hatte sie schnell versorgt und in einem Bett untergebracht. Nachdenklich blickte sie an die Decke und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Zorro, aber auch an das, das sie kurz nach dem Kampf in Alabasta mit Smoker geführt hatte. Das Gespräch, bei dem sie erfahren hatte, dass Zorro eine Stadt von Kopfgeldjägern und vor allem den Killer Jazz Boner besiegt hatte. Das war auf keinen Fall etwas Schlechtes gewesen, Pirat hin oder her. _Na toll, noch ein Punkt wo ich ihm zustimmen muss. Es gibt gute Piraten - und leider auch schlechte Marineoffiziere._ Sie seufzte. _Ach, ich sollte lieber schlafen. Wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, dreh ich noch durch._ Gedacht getan und kurz darauf war sie erneut eingeschlafen.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, war es früher Morgen.

"Was ist denn jetzt los? Es war doch schon fast Vormittag, als ich eingeschlafen bin.", wunderte sich Tashigi, nachdem sie sich erinnert hatte, was passiert war.

"Es war eher schon Mittag als du eingeschlafen bist. Gestern Mittag, um genau zu sein.", entgegnete der Arzt.

Ruckartig setzte Tashigi sich auf. "Ich habe fast einen ganzen Tag geschlafen?"

"Genau. Du hast wohl ziemlich Blut verloren. Na ja, dein Glück, dass die Wunde schnell verbunden wurde, sonst wärest du wohl verblutet.", meinte ein Helfer des Arztes, wofür er sich auch sofort eine Ohrfeige einfing.

"Das könntest du auch etwas besser formulieren.", knurrte der Arzt.

Nachdenklich sah Tashigi aus dem Fenster. Dann schlug sie die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

"Ja aber... das... das geht doch nicht!", stammelte der Arzt und versuchte sie wieder ins Bett zu drücken. "Eine solche Verletzung braucht Ruhe zum Heilen!"

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab was zu erledigen. Danach kann ich mich immer noch ausruhen.", entgegnete Tashigi, während sie ihre Jacke und ihr Schwert ergriff. Damit verließ sie die Praxis in Richtung Hafen.

Vor dem Schiff der Marine, mit dem sie hergekommen war, blieb sie kurz stehen und blickte hinauf. Einige Marinesoldaten liefen auf dem Deck herum, wo Smoker in einem Sessel saß. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann betrat sie das Schiff. "Käpt'n Smoker?", sagte sie, als sie hinter ihm stand.

"Ah, Tashigi, wo warst du?", fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Beim Arzt.", antwortete sie.

Smoker nickte. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass Tashigi sich durch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit verletzte. "Was gibt es?", fragte er weiter, noch immer ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Ich... ich will die Marine verlassen."

Nun sah er sie an. "Wie? Sag das noch einmal!"

"Ich will die Marine verlassen!", sagte sie entschlossen.

Mehrere der Marinesoldaten waren inzwischen auch aufmerksam geworden.

"Und warum willst du das?", fragte Smoker.

"Persönliche Gründe.", antwortete Tashigi knapp.

"Tja, ich kann dich wohl kaum zwingen bei der Marine zu bleiben. Aber du bist dir sicher, Leutnant Tashigi?"

"Hundertprozentig."

"Deine Entscheidung."

Tashigi nickte, drehte sich um und ging ihre Sachen holen. Sie sah noch einmal zurück und verließ das Schiff.

Tashigi schritt am Hafen entlang, noch immer ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen. Nach einer Weile stand sie wieder an der Stelle, wo Zorro sie tags zuvor abgesetzt hatte.

"Hey, hallo!", grüßte sie plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah Satoru vor sich stehen. "Hallo!", erwiderte sie. Sie überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie plötzlich: "Sag mal, nehmt ihr eigentlich auch Leute auf eurem Schiff mit?"

"Äh, was? Wieso?", fragte er irritiert.

"Ich suche eben eine Möglichkeit zurückzusegeln. Und das ist das einzige Schiff, von dem ich weiß, wo es hinfährt. Also was ist?"

"Na ja, ich kann meinen Käpt'n ja mal fragen.", meinte er und war kurz darauf auf dem Schiff verschwunden, nur um ein paar Minuten später mit einem älteren Mann wieder aufzutauchen.

"Was hat Satoru gesagt? Du willst mit uns nach Alabasta?", fragte er, während er sich über seinen Bart strich.

"Für den Anfang, ja!", bestätigte Tashigi.

"Tja, kannst du die Fahrt bezahlen?", wollte der Kapitän wissen.

"Wie viel Berii?"

"30 000.", antwortete der Kapitän.

_Na ja, das geht ja noch._, dachte Tashigi. "Kann ich bezahlen.", entgegnete sie und holte Geld heraus.

"Pro Tag.", ergänzte er.

_WAS??? Die Fahrt dauert doch knapp über zwei Wochen!_, schoss es Tashigi durch den Kopf. "Okay, ich hab 'nen Vorschlag: Ich helfe auf dem Schiff und muss dafür nicht bezahlen."

Der Kapitän musterte sie. "Und was ist mit den Verletzungen?", fragte er.

"Für die ersten zwei, drei Tage bezahle ich, danach arbeite ich für die Überfahrt.", antwortete sie.

Der Kapitän dachte kurz nach, dann nickte er. "Herzlich Willkommen an Bord!"

Ende Prolog


	2. Ankunft in Alabasta

**Ankunft in Alabasta**

Tashigi war nun schon fast eine Woche auf dem Handelsschiff aus Alabasta. Wie sie dem Kapitän versprochen hatte, hatte sie die ersten zwei Tage noch als Passagier auf dem Schiff verbracht um ihren Wunden die nötige Ruhe zu gönnen, aber nun half sie wo sie konnte.

"Hey, Kleine, komm mal her!", rief einer der Matrosen.

_Wann lernen die's endlich?_ "Ich hab auch einen Namen, nur falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest!", murrte sie.

"Ja ja. Komm her und hilf Satoru.", befahl der Matrose.

Tashigi nickte seufzend und ging zu Satoru, der an einem der Segel arbeitete _(sorry, aber ich hab absolut keine Ahnung von Schiffen, geschweige denn Segelschiffen, deshalb beschreibe ich hier nichts Genaueres)_.

Satoru lächelte ihr entgegen. "Morgen Tashigi. Hat Suguru dich also dazu verdonnert mir zu helfen?", meinte er.

_Wenigstens einer, der sich meinen Namen merkt._, dachte Tashigi. "Morgen Satoru. Genau, das hat er.", bestätigte sie und begann ihm zu helfen.

"Stimmt das eigentlich?", fragte er.

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. "Stimmt was?"

"Stimmt es, dass du bei der Marine warst, meine ich.", erklärte Satoru.

"Ja, das stimmt. Ich war Leutnant in Loguetown, bevor wir einer Piratenbande auf die Grande Line gefolgt sind.", antwortete sie.

"Cool.", meinte Satoru. Nach kurzem Überlegen fragte er: "Und warum bist du nicht mehr bei der Marine?"

Tashigi hielt inne. _Gute Frage. Warum hab ich die Marine verlassen?_ Sie erinnerte an die Aufeinandertreffen mit der Strohhutbande und dem Tag, an dem Zorro sie gerettet hatte.

"Hey, Tashigi!", rief Satoru und wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht.

"Äh was?", fragte Tashigi verwirrt.

"Du hast Löcher in die Luft gestarrt anstatt zu antworten.", erklärte Satoru und sah sie gespannt an.

"Ist etwas kompliziert. Sagen wir einfach persönliche Gründe.", benutzte Tashigi dieselbe Begründung, die sie schon Smoker gegeben hatte.

Satoru sah sie fragend an, akzeptierte die Antwort aber - vorerst.

"Heute hilfst du Keji nicht beim Steuern?", wechselte sie das Thema.

Erschrocken ließ Satoru fallen, was er in der Hand hielt. "St...steuern? Was meinst du damit?", stotterte er nervös.

"Du hast ihm doch gestern Abend beim Steuern geholfen.", sagte Tashigi. Als er den Mund öffnete um zu protestieren, ergänzte sie: "Und versuch gar nicht erst es abzustreiten. Ich bin nicht blind." _Solange ich meine Brille aufhabe._, ergänzte sie gedanklich.

"Okay, ja du hast Recht. Keji hat mir ein wenig Steuern beigebracht. Aber sag bitte nichts dem Käpt'n!", bat er.

Fragend hob Tashigi eine Augenbraue.

"Ich bin hier aufs Schiff gekommen nachdem meine Mutter gestorben ist. Keji ist ein alter Bekannter meiner Mutter und hat deshalb dafür gesorgt, dass ich hier arbeiten darf. Eigentlich soll ich halt kleinere Arbeiten machen, Sachen tragen und so was, aber darauf hab ich keine Lust."

Tashigi setzte an etwas zu sagen, aber er fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag das Leben auf dem Schiff. Aber mein Traum ist es ganz allein ein Schiff zu steuern und die Grand Line zu erkunden." Er grinste verlegen. "Na ja, oder zumindest mal wenigstens South Blue, North Blue, East Blue oder West Blue."

Tashigi nickte. "Und was ist mit deinem Vater?", fragte sie nach kurzem Überlegen. "Du hast gesagt, dass deine Mutter tot ist - tut mir Leid, übrigens - aber deinen Vater hast du nicht erwähnt."

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab meinen Vater noch nie gesehen. Nach dem was meine Mutter mir erzählt hat, ist er auch zur See gefahren. Sonst weiß ich aber nichts. Weder Namen noch ob er noch lebt.", antwortete er.

"Oh!" _Klasse Tashigi! Die Frage war wohl mehr als unangebracht!_ "Ähm... ich..."

"Hey! Ihr zwei sollt arbeiten und nicht quatschen!", unterbrach Suguru.

Die beiden Angesprochenen (oder vielmehr Angeschrienen) zuckten erschrocken zusammen. "Natürlich!", riefen beide, wobei Tashigi der Gewohnheit halber aufsprang und stramme Haltung annahm.

"Schon in Ordnung. Jetzt sollten wir uns aber auch die Arbeit konzentrieren. Suguru ist schon schlecht genug gelaunt.", flüsterte Satoru und zog sie wieder runter.

Tashigi nickte und schweigend machten sich die beiden wieder an die Arbeit.

Die restlichen zwei Wochen vergingen schnell und schließlich legte das Schiff in Nanohana an. Auf Befehl des Käpt'ns hin begannen die Männer die Ladung auszuladen.

Satoru blieb noch mal bei Tashigi stehen. "Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich versuche ich irgendwie ein Schiff zu finden, das mich zurück nach Hause bringt."

"Bleib doch noch für ein paar Tage hier! Der Sieg über Crocodile ist zwar schon her, aber hier ist immer noch alles in Festtagsstimmung. Außerdem hab ich die nächsten Tage frei und kann die helfen ein Schiff zu finden.", meinte Satoru.

"Einverstanden."

"Okay. Ich bin in ein, zwei Stunden hier fertig."

"Zumindest wenn du jetzt endlich anfängst zu arbeiten!", sagte Keji, der plötzlich hinter Satoru aufgetaucht war.

"Ich mach ja schon, ich mach schon!", murrte Satoru und lief zur Ladeluke um den anderen zu helfen.

Keji sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Dann wandte er sich Tashigi zu. "Du reist jetzt also nach Hause?"

"Ich denke schon."

Er lächelte. "Dann wünsch ich dir alles Gute, Tashigi."

"Danke!" Sie schüttelte die dargebotene Hand, bevor sie das Schiff verließ.

Sie sah sich etwas um. Seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war schien sich einiges verändert zu haben. Man konnte direkt sehen, dass es mit dem Land aufwärts ging. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie, nachdem sie auf die Strohhutbande getroffen waren, in Tränen ausgebrochen war. _Hoffentlich hat Zorro nicht auch noch das mitbekommen._, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Kurz überlegte sie, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Dann entschloss sie sich in der Nähe des Schiffes zu warten - was bei ihrem Glück wohl am sichersten war.

Wie Satoru gesagt hatte war er etwas anderthalb Stunden später fertig.

"So, wo finde ich jetzt ein Schiff, das mich näher nach Loguetown bringt?", fragte Tashigi.

"Langsam, langsam. Du hast doch gesagt du warst in Alabasta als Crocodile noch hier war." Satoru sah sie fragend ja.

"Ja, warum?"

"Na dann musst du jetzt auf jeden Fall erst noch das neue Alabasta kennen lernen.", antwortete Satoru, als sei es das Normalste der Welt.

Tashigi seufzte. Sie kannte Satorus Dickkopf inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass es jetzt nichts bringen würde mit ihm zu diskutieren. "Okay, wenn du meinst."

Er grinste sie an und lief los.

_Worauf hab ich mich nur eingelassen?_, wunderte sie sich, als sie ihm folgte.

Die beiden liefen jetzt schon seit Stunden durch die Stadt, wobei Satoru munter vor sich hin redete und ihr erzählte, was sich alles verändert hatte.

Langsam aber sich ging es Tashigi auf die Nerven. "Satoru."

Er redete einfach weiter.

"Satoru!"

Noch immer nichts.

"SATORU!!!"

"Öhm, ja?"

_Endlich!_ "Könnten wir jetzt mal nach einem Schi..." Weiter kam sie nicht, da in diesem Moment eine Rennente gegen sie stieß und sie auf dem Boden landete.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Satoru und half ihr hoch.

"Ja, alles klar.", entgegnete Tashigi und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Unfälle war sie ja langsam gewöhnt. Da fiel ihr Blick auf die Rennente, die nun neben ihnen stand. _Seltsam, die kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor._

"Karuh, kannst du nicht vorsichtiger sein?", ertönte die Stimme einer jungen Frau, die der Ente hinterher lief und nun außer Atem vor Tashigi und Satoru stehen blieb.

Tashigi sah sie überrascht an. "Prinzessin Vivi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Prinzessin Vivi?"

"Leutnant Tashigi?"

Satoru sah zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. "Du kennst die Prinzessin?", fragte er Tashigi überrascht.

Beide ignorierten ihn.

"Was macht die Marine wieder hier in Alabasta?", fragte Vivi neugierig. Noch bevor Tashigi antworten konnte ergänzte sie strahlend: "Sind etwa Ruffy und die anderen wieder hier?"

"Ähm, nein. Nicht dass ich wüsste.", antwortete Tashigi.

"Schade. Ich hätte sie so gern wieder gesehen.", seufzte Vivi. "Aber wenn sie nicht hier sind, warum ist dann die Marine wieder hier? Seid ihr nicht hinter ihnen her seit... wie heißt die Stadt doch gleich?"

"Loguetown.", entgegnete Tashigi automatisch.

"Richtig. Das war die Stadt, von der meine Freunde gesprochen hatten. Also, warum ist die Marine hier? Besteht etwa irgendeine Gefahr für Alabasta?" Vivi sah Tashigi besorgt an.

"Sie ist nicht mehr bei der Marine.", warf Satoru ein.

Vivi sah ihn erstaunt an und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. _Ups, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass sie die Prinzessin ist._ "Entschuldigung, ich..."

Aber Vivi ignorierte seine Entschuldigung und wandte sich wieder an Tashigi. "Warum denn das?"

"Ich bin vor ein paar Wochen Zorro begegnet und..."

"Wirklich? Wie geht es ihnen? Stimmt es, dass sie ein neues Crewmitglied haben?", fragte Vivi neugierig.

"Ja, haben sie. Soweit ich gesehen hab, ging es ihnen gut.", antwortete Tashigi.

"Das ist prima. Haben sie seit sie Alabasta verlassen haben viel erlebt? Bestimmt, oder?" Tashigi wollte etwas sagen, aber Vivi fuhr fort: "Moment. Mitten auf der Straße ist es etwas blöd zu erzählen. Kommt mit, wir gehen zum Palast nach Arbana." Sie überlegte kurz. "Ihr habt doch Zeit, oder?"

"Haben wir.", bestätigte Satoru, bevor Tashigi auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte.

_Oh klasse. Ich wollte eigentlich bald weiter, aber das wird jetzt wohl nichts mehr._, seufzte Tashigi in Gedanken.

Die vier (ja, ich hab Karuh nicht vergessen) hatten bald den Stadtrand erreicht, wo, zu Tashigis und Satorus Überraschung zwei weitere Rennenten warteten. Als Vivi ihre verwirrten Blicke bemerkte, erklärte sie: "Karuh hat die beiden hergerufen. Sie waren hier in der Stadt unterwegs." Sie tätschelte Karuhs Kopf und stieg auf.

Tashigi und Satoru nickten etwas irritiert, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstiegen. Sofort rannten die Rennenten los in Richtung Arbana.

Die drei hatten den Stadtrand von Arbana gerade erreicht und stiegen von den Rennenten ab um zu Fuß weiter zu gehen. Vivi sprach schon die ganze Zeit von den Abenteuern, die sie mit der Strohhutbande erlebt hatte und wer wohl das neue Crewmitglied sei. (Tashigi hatte ihr noch immer nicht gesagt, dass Nico Robin alias Miss Bloody Sunday nun zu Ruffys Bande gehörte)

Tashigi verdrehte heimlich die Augen. Langsam aber sicher ging ihr die Prinzessin gewaltig auf die Nerven und wenn sie nicht bald ruhig sein würde, würde sie ihr eine Ohrfeige geben; Prinzessin oder nicht.

"Ich hoffe sie besuchen mich bald mal.", wiederholte Vivi gerade – Tashigi hatte nach dem zehnten Mal aufgehört zu zählen.

Gerade wollte Tashigi zu einer Ohrfeige ausholen, als Vivi plötzlich brutal nach hinten gezerrt wurde.

Erschrocken sahen Tashigi und Satoru, wie einige große Männer aus einer Seitenstraße trat und Vivi an sich zog. "Wenn das nicht unser Prinzesschen ist. Ich frage mich, was ich bekomme, wenn ich dich abliefere.", grinste er.

Satoru beugte sich zu Tashigi und flüsterte: "Tashigi, siehst du auf seinem Arm..."

Sie nickte leicht. "Das Zeichen der Baroquefirma."

Vivi war indessen ebenfalls aufgefallen, wer sie gerade festhielt. "Baroqueagenten? Ich dachte, dass alle geflohen oder verurteilt wären."

"Wie du siehst ein Irrtum, Prinzessin.", antwortete ein anderer Baroqueagent.

"Lasst sie los!", befahl Tashigi und zog Shigure.

Die Baroqueagenten lachten.

"Das ist ein gut! Eine Frau als Schwertkämpfer!", lachte der Baroqueagent, der Vivi hielt.

"Hey, Kleine, gib mir lieber das Schwert, bevor du dich noch verletzt.", meinte ein anderer der Agenten und ging auf Tashigi zu, um ihr das Schwert abzunehmen.

Tashigi sah ihn wütend an. "Nenn mich nicht Kleine!", fauchte sie und griff an.

Bevor der Baroqueagent auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn besiegt.

Überrascht starrten die anderen sie an, bis der, der Vivi hielt, befahl: "Schnappt sie!"

Nun stürzten sich alle auf Tashigi.

_Wenn ich mit denen nicht mal fertig werde, kann ich mir einen Kampf gegen Zorro gleich abschminken._, dachte Tashigi. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Smoker, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass nun auf Zorro ein Kopfgeld von 60.000.000 Berii ausgesetzt worden war, nachdem er hundert Kopfgeldjäger in Whiskey Peak und Jazz Boner in Arbana besiegt hatte. Dann grinste sie. _Dann muss ich eben gewinnen._

Der Erste, der nun auf Tashigi zustürmte, war ebenfalls unbewaffnet. Somit war es für Tashigi kein Problem ihn zu besiegen. Die drei nächsten Angreifer hingegen schienen schlauer zu sein, denn sie zogen erst ebenfalls ihre Schwerter, bevor sie Tashigi angriffen.

Den Hieb des einen blockte Tashigi, nur um sich gleich zu ducken um dem des anderen auszuweichen und den Hieb des Dritten wieder zu blocken.

Der Schlagabtausch zwischen den vier Kämpfern war verbissen. Immer wieder musste Tashigi ausweichen und dabei blocken. "Jetzt versteh ich jedenfalls, warum Zorro mehrere Schwerter benutzt.", knurrte sie. Mit zwei weit ausgeholte Hieben verschaffte sie sich ein wenig Abstand von zweien der Baroqueagenten und wandte sich dem dritten zu. Mit einem gezielten Schwertstreich hatte sie auch ihn besiegt.

Wieder griffen die beiden anderen an - nur um kurz darauf ebenfalls besiegt zu Boden zu gehen.

Tashigi wandte sich dem Baroqueagenten zu, der noch immer Vivi festhielt und fassungslos beobachtet hatte, wie drei seiner Männer - seiner besten wohlgemerkt - von einer Frau besiegt worden waren. "Und jetzt lass die Prinzessin gehen!", befahl Tashigi.

Der Baroqueagent wollte seinen Griff um Vivi schon lockern, als er plötzlich etwas sah und grinste. "Warum sollte ich?"

"Vorsichtig hinter dir!", schrie Vivi erschrocken.

Tashigi drehte sich um und sah den Baroqueagenten, den sie als erstes besiegt hatte mit einer Pistole in der Hand vor sich stehen.

"Das war's dann wohl für dich.", grinste der Baroqueagent und sein Finger bewegte sich zum Abzug. Doch plötzlich verdrehte er die Augen und fiel nach vorne.

Hinter ihm stand Satoru, mit einer Holzstange in der Hand, die irgendwo auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. "Das denke ich nicht.", meinte er. Auf Vivis und Tashigis überraschten Blick hin, meinte er: "Auf einem Handelsschiff muss man lernen sich zu wehren."

Tashigi nickte ihm dankbar zu und wandte sich dann wieder dem letzten Baroqueagenten, der noch bei Bewusstsein war, zu.

Unsicher trat dieser ein paar Schritte zurück, bereit zu flüchten, als hinter ihm plötzlich drei Stimmen "Vivi!" riefen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, nur um Corsa, Chaka und Peruh auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Noch einmal blickte er in die Runde, dann ließ er Vivi los und hob die Hände.

"Vivi, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Corsa besorgt, während Chaka und Peruh erstaunt den Kampfplatz musterten. In der Mitte stand ein inzwischen vor Angst schlotternder Baroqueagent und auf der Straße verteilt lagen fünf weitere bewusstlose Agenten. Dann richteten sie ihre Blicke auf Satoru und Tashigi, die noch immer dastanden.

"Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut.", beruhigte Vivi Corsa. Dann zeigte sie auf ihre beiden Begleiter und erklärte: "Das sind Tashigi und Satoru. Sie haben mich vor den Baroqueagenten gerettet."

"Was macht Ihr überhaupt hier, Prinzessin?", fragte Peruh.

"Ich war in Nanohana und hab dort die beiden getroffen. Tashigi ist vor kurzem Ruffy und den anderen begegnet.", erzählte Vivi.

"Eigentlich nur Zorro.", meinte Tashigi.

Vivi ignorierte den Einwand und fuhr fort: "Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Palast, als wir auf die Baroqueagenten getroffen sind."

Die drei anderen musterten sie. "Sag mal, bist du nicht Marineleutnant bei der Truppe, die während dem Kampf gegen Crocodile hier war?", fragte Chaka.

"Ich war.", antwortete Tashigi.

"MarineLEUTNANT???", echote Satoru gleichzeitig erstaunt.

"Bereden wir das doch im Palast weiter.", schlug Peruh vor.

Als Tashigi in der Nacht schließlich in ihrem Bett lag - in einem Gästezimmer im wieder aufgebauten Palast - dachte sie nochmals über den Tag nach. Bei dem Gespräch im Palast war sie zuerst fast davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie besser auf einem anderen Weg nach Hause gereist wäre, als auch noch der König sie als die Marineoffizierin erkannt hatte, die gegen Miss Bloody Sunday gekämpft hatte. Später war es dann aber doch noch gut gewesen. Nachdem sie alles erzählt hatte, was sie über Ruffy und seine Bande wusste - und was seit ihrem Gespräch mit Zorro beachtlich viel war - hatten sie sich noch über alles Mögliche unterhalten. Besonders mit Vivi hatte sich Tashigi gut unterhalten, was sie noch vor einigen Stunden nicht gedacht hätte. Sie gähnte noch mal, drehte sich dann auf die Seite und schlief ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder beim Frühstück zusammen saßen, überlegte Vivi: "Und was machen wir heute?"

"Ich müsste zurück nach Nanohana, um ein Schiff zu suchen, das mich nach Hause bringt. Oder zumindest näher nach Hause.", meinte Tashigi.

Vivi wechselte ein paar Blicke mit ihrem Vater, dann meinte König Kobra: "Du kannst eines unserer Schiffe haben."

Tashigi blinzelte irritiert. _Haben?_

"Du bekommst eines unserer Schiffe als Dank, dass du mich gestern gerettet hast. Natürlich mit genügend Proviant und Logport.", erklärte Vivi.

"Das... vielen Dank! Allerdings wäre da das Problem, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man ein Schiff steuert.", sagte Tashigi.

"Das kann ich doch übernehmen.", meinte Satoru.

Überrascht sah Tashigi ihn an.

Er grinste leicht. "Tja, ist doch die beste Möglichkeit für mich, endlich von dem Händlerschiff runterzukommen und ein Schiff zu steuern. – Zumindest wenn ich es dir nichts ausmacht."

Kurz überlegte Tashigi, dann nickte sie. "Einverstanden!"


End file.
